


30.08. translated on 7.09. PolGer, controversial

by depresane



Series: Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [4]
Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic), Original Work
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Lovers, Erotic Poetry, Euphemisms, Mentioned scars, Metaphors, Poetry, Post-War, Rhyming, Translation, Unhealthy Relationships, translating own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Disgusted Drake: reyloApproving Drake: PolGerWhat's the difference? Uh... Lifespan.
Series: Artist Nation - the 2020 revival [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914001





	30.08. translated on 7.09. PolGer, controversial

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [30.08.20 PolGer, kontrowersyjnie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201017) by [depresane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane). 



Can you feel the Oder flow  
and wet the weary shore?  
Touch the river, swear that you'll  
betray my trust no more.

You'll ignore your presidents,  
your soldiers and police;  
I'll permit you to sit close  
and have two days of feast.

You'll become my tool of fun  
and serve me patiently  
to redeem nine hundred years  
prolonged by seventy.

Stay at valley of the river;  
drink at my command.  
I shall feel the Tatra winds  
breathe into lower lands.

Stand back, pass a handkerchief  
when tears sting in my eyes.  
Eight scars on my back; caress them -  
\- lick to sanctify.

Can you feel the Vistula  
pump blood into my cheeks?  
Can you feel the poppies  
in my hair when you're asleep?

Caref'lly kiss behind my ears -  
\- I'll show you where and how.  
You just have to promise me  
your aid begins right now.


End file.
